You Can't Pick Em
by eilatansayah
Summary: Sequal to 'All Aboard" please review - the feedback feeds me!


"Jackson…" the voice began uncertainly, it was said in a way that showed the person knew who he was but had never before spoken to him, Jackson looked up warmly to see a large women was stood in front of him – Lisa he believed her name was and she was something to do with Aaron.

"Hello…. Lisa?"

"Yes love that's my name, I'm Aaron's Aunt." Jackson nodded; he figured that was the relation.

"I just wanted to say that were all hoping you can come tonight and we're really looking forward to getting to know you." She was giving him her friendliest smile, which looked to Jackson like it came easily.

"Well thank you." Jackson replied matching her smile. He wanted to keep his response as neutral as possible because he didn't have a clue what she was talking about, he suspected that he and Aaron were invited to some family event and Aaron had failed to pass along the invitation – no doubt deliberately.

Lisa smiled at him again, she seemed to take Jackson's response as an affirmative that they would be coming "See you later then." She said excitedly and turned to head up the road.

Jackson scratched his head, it looked as though he had something to discuss with Aaron but in truth he just wanted to buy his boyfriend lunch and have a pleasant hour with him, without the drama. Jackson was reading a newspaper on one of the benches outside the woolpack, it was just after midday and Aaron was taking his time to get there.

He put down the paper, closed his eyes and reclined his head slightly to feel the full force of the sun on his face, It was nearing the end of August and although most of the season had been a washout this last week had been gloriously sunny – which made him gutted that he had spent most of the time working indoors on Dale Head.

"Beautiful day huh?" said a voice, which was loud and thrill and un-mistakenly Aaron's mother's.

Jackson opened his eyes to see Chastity Dingle stood in front of him; she was wearing a tiny denim skirt with ridicules heels. He'd only spoken to her a few times in the two months he'd been dating Aaron and mostly it had just been polite greetings, Aaron had been keeping their relationship away from the village which Jackson had been happy to accommodate, especially considering how anxious Aaron was about people knowing his business. "You got the day off?"

"Oh no I'm on my dinner hour." She responded

Jackson eyes widened slightly – he couldn't believe she went to work dressed like that.

"You an all?"

"Yeah I'm waiting for Aaron."

"Oh really", she smiled in delight, Jackson could see how happy she was at that news – he knew how worried she was for her son and anything that demonstrated him moving on with his life eased her concerns slightly.

"Yeah." Jackson responded awkwardly, he didn't know what to say next – he really didn't know Aaron's mum well enough to have a full on conversation otherwise he would have invited her to join them, although if he had he suspected that Aaron would have finished with him on the spot.

"Thought he was hiding you away from the village-" she continued and Jackson just smiled, he wasn't going to start talking to her about Aaron, although he could see her point, Aaron had been hiding him but lately things were changing and they could be seen together more and more. They'd had lunch together in the cafe a few times and had meet after work for drinks, take today for instance, when Jackson had asked him to meet in the woolpack Aaron had agreed.

"No." Jackson said, shaking his head quickly, suggesting she was being daft, he was trying to encourage an end to the conversation but Chastity was not taking the hint.

"Everything good with you two then?" he'd had been about to give another non answer but spotted Aaron coming down the garage drive. Aaron had been looking to the ground with his hands stuffed into his pockets, not noticing their conversation, when he did look up he stopped abruptly. Jackson's eyes narrowed when he watched Aaron reverse back up the drive out of sight.

"Yeah." Jackson replied cheerily

"Great." She responded evenly "See you then."

Out of the corner of his eyes Jackson could see Aaron pop his head back round before disappearing again.

"Chastity, this family thing tonight…"

"You're coming?" The women looked giddy with excitement.

"Yeah definitely." He responded when again he watched Aaron check to see if the coast was clear. "I'm just not too sure on the details."

"Oh it's no big deal, Zak wanted to have a BBQ that's all and he and Lisa thought they'd make it a proper family get together.

"Great, what time is it starting? Aaron did tell me but I forgot."

"7pm and I'd bring some cans if I were you, my lot will welcome anyone as long as they bring a drink."

"I'll remember that."

She continued to smile broadly at him "You know I thought Aaron wouldn't tell you, how things change". And she winked at him before tottering into the pub.

'Not that much' he mused to himself before dropping his face and glaring towards Aaron's direction, it took a moment before Aaron reappeared.

"Hi!" Jackson said in a forced and over enthusiastic manner when Aaron reached the table, Aaron looked at him warily.

"Hi".

"_What was that_?"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders sheepishly; he still had his hand stuffed into his pockets "I hate talking to her."

Jackson raised his eyebrows "You hate talking to your own mother?"

Aaron shrugged again but he was half smiling which demonstrated to Jackson that Aaron knew how stupid that statement sounded. Jackson waited a second for the apology that he knew would never happen; he then waited for the invitation that he had not yet received – that didn't come either.

"Weren't you were buying me lunch?" Aaron said, stood warily in front of Jackson, clearly not entirely sure about Jackson's prolonged silence.

He thought for a second before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a £20 pound note. "Here, just for that you can go an order it, I'll have a bowl of chips and a pint." he watched Aaron hesitantly take the note and head towards the pub but glance back before entering.

Five minutes later Aaron reappeared with a pint in each hand, he placed them on the bench table and reached into his pocket pulling out the £20 note from earlier and handing it to Jackson.

"What's this?" Jackson asked confused "You robbing the pub?"

"No, it's on me."

"Why?"

Aaron wouldn't meet his gaze "Cos I'm a great boyfriend" he said, rolling his eyes embarrassed

Jackson couldn't help the smile that reached his lips, he felt like an idiot but every thoughtful gesture Aaron made caused Jackson to smile stupidly – this is how he knew how much he liked the guy.

"Can I kiss you?

Aaron's eyes widened before looking around "here?"

"Just on the check, I want to thank you."

"God you're soft." Aaron murmured, not looking at Jackson but then his eyes widened and he slightly shrugged his permission.

Jackson beamed at Aaron and then leant over the table to give in a quick kiss, he pulled back in time to see Aaron trying to hide a smile. He then leant in again and punched Aaron on the arm.

"What was that for?" Aaron cried out indignant, rubbing his arm.

"For not inviting me to your families get together tonight!"

Aaron continued to rub his arm and glare at Jackson.

"Well, why didn't you invite me?"

Aaron huffed loudly, "Cause its none of their business."

"Aaron this isn't about you – they just want a family BBQ and have been kind enough to include me."

Aaron narrowed his eyes "Couldn't keep her mouth shut could she."

"Actually it was Lisa, I then had to play 20 question with your mum to figure it out. What's up, you embarrassed of me?"

"No." Aaron hissed

Jackson waited.

"Fine Aaron, I'll go alone…" Aaron looked at him like he'd lost his mind "What I'm not missing out on a BBQ."

They sat staring at each for a few seconds until Maisie came with their food and broke the tension slightly.

Aaron shifted uncomfortably "Fine, we'll go." He said crossing his arms

"Not if you're gonna sulk."

"I'm _not_."

"Great – eat your chips." Jackson said and winked at Aaron as he chewed on one of his own.

At half past six he knocked on Smithy Cottage and was greeted by Paddy who was on his way out, Paddy explained to Jackson that he had to deal with a call out but he would see him later, Jackson was pleased because he'd not had much opportunity to get to know Paddy either and it looked like tonight would be the night.

Aaron had his music on and whilst it wasn't too loud, it was loud enough for Aaron not to hear him knocking. Jackson went ahead and entered the room, when he did he saw Aaron sat on the bed, he was leaning on his legs and had his head down – he didn't look ok.

"Aaron?" Jackson asked over the music.

Aaron startled before getting up to turn off the music.

"You ok?" There was obviously something wrong.

"Yeah." Aaron replied before stuffing his hand into his pockets and chewing on his bottom lip, not reaching his gaze.

"This is about tonight isn't it?" Aaron bowed his head confirming Jackson suspicions, Jackson tilted his head "Aaron" he began softly "you're important to me and that means I want to get to know your family – but if this scares you…"

Aaron shot his head up "I'm not scared." He hissed.

Jackson sighed 'wrong word' he thought to himself, Aaron had an image that he tried desperately to maintain and 'scared' was not an adjective that he could cope with.

"Lets go…" and Aaron started down the stairs, Jackson noted that Aaron was not checking to see if he was following.

They walked toward their destination in silence, Jackson had never been there and he didn't know where to go. Jackson was carrying a box of beers and was already slower but Aaron was deliberately walking in front of him and had maintained a good one metre gap between them, it was pissing Jackson off.

They reached what looked like farm land with a number of out buildings, the largest of the buildings Jackson assumed was wishing well cottage, he could see smoke rising from behind it and hear people laughing. Jackson loved a BBQ and get togethers but Aaron pathetic sulky attitude was too much and it had not improved through the journey. He stopped about 50 metres from the house.

"You know what... I can't be bothered with this."

Aaron stopped and looked at him "What?"

"Your gonna make this horrible."

Aaron just glared at him, not denying it. "Fine." He started and then moved back the direction they came "Didn't want to go anyway."

That was it, Jackson had had enough. He could cope with a scared Aaron but not when he was hiding his fears behind this bullshit.

"_You're__ such a_ _fucking selfish prick_!"

Aaron stopped abruptly and turned around, he was clearly shocked, Jackson knew this was because whilst they'd argued plenty of times Jackson had never thrown vile insults at him.

Jackson looked at Aaron, he could feel the anger bubbling up inside him.

"You don't get it do you?" he seethed through clenched teeth "You have a whole family in there who would fucking die for you and you can't even attend their BBQ, its pathetic!"

Aaron was rooted to the spot, his attitude from earlier had been stripped away and he stood with his eyes wide and bunched his fists up into his sleeves.

"Can't you see what you have Aaron." He was slightly deflated now and his outburst had left him feeling emotional "We didn't all have a family like you to rally around us"

Aaron stepped towards him 'Jackson…."

"_Don't _come near me with your bullshit."

Aaron looked at him nervously "What are you talking about, you've family were good with you -."

"Yeah, you know what was really good? The fact that my Dad won't speak to me and that me being gay was the final reason for my parents' divorce!" Oh yeah! And then that time that my Dad decked me because I brought a friend home – who wasn't even gay!" He could feel his anger rising again and he was shaking because of it.

Aaron raised his eyebrows alarmed, he swallowed hard "You never said, you said your family were good with you -"

"- I lied" Jackson thought he was going to cry "you were having a hard enough time coming out as it was."

Aaron didn't say anything and Jackson was aware that all this was being said on the Dingles front lawn.

"Come on'" he said and gestured to Aaron to follow – they moved behind the furthest out building, safely away from anyone interrupting them, it also gave Jackson enough time to compose himself.

He dropped the box of beers by his feet and when he straightened up he felt Aaron circle his arms around him and hold him close.

"I'm a dickhead" he said softly "You should have told me." Jackson didn't even bother to resist, he sunk into Aaron's embrace.

"When?" he said shakily "You and I never have serious chats unless it's following a confrontation."

"Yeah, I guess."

They stood there quietly, Jackson content to stay in Aaron's arms, this had never happened before, Aaron had never consoled him - it was always the other way round. It left Jackson feeling warm and protected. He pulled away slightly.

"So why don't you want to go tonight?

Aaron sighed and took a big breath "I was worried about what everyone would think."

"About me?"

"No they'll love you everyone does." This made Jackson smile "I mean about me."

Jackson understood "Yeah ok. They're probably having a bit of trouble getting their heads around it, no offence but your family are hardly the modern type –especially your Zak and Cain. But the point is their trying and I'm not asking you to walk in holding my hand or to sit on my lap all evening".

Jackson watched Aaron nod "And your Mum and Paddy, you've got to let me get to know them, them always being around isn't because their interfering or treating you like a child, they almost lost you not so long ago –".

Aaron sighed deeply; Jackson could see him taking in every word "Would your family seeing how much you cared about me be that bad?" Aaron cocked an eyebrow at him "And don't pretend you don't cause I know how crazy you are about me" he smiled at Aaron and nudged his head with his own, inviting him to join the joke.

Aaron wrapped his arms tighter around Jackson and kissed him, it was the most passionate and tender kiss that they had shared. He then let go and bent down to pick up the beers.

"We doing this or what?"

Jackson smiled before letting Aaron lead the way. Just as they rounded the corner Aaron stopped and shifted the beers under one arm, he then reached down and took Jackson's hand in his own.

Jackson looked at him shocked "Really?"

Aaron took a deep breath steadying his nerves "I am you know –"

Jackson cocked an eyebrow at him not understanding.

"- Crazy about you."

Jackson grinned at him before squeezing his hand reassuringly, they'd only ever done this in bed after sex and it felt strange although very welcome.

Aaron stepped forward and rounded the corner, everyone was already there and it didn't take long for them to notice the pair. Their collective greetings were diluted by the shock of seeing them stood hand in hand, Chastity almost choked on her beer.

Jackson could hear Aaron swallow and feel his palm grow sweating, he squeezed his hand again.

Aaron cleared his throat slightly "You all know Jackson –"

No one answered they all just nodded their heads, grinning manically – they clearly didn't know what to say next.

Cain was the first to recover, he moved towards them "Let go of twinkle toes' hand and give us them beers -"

The rest of the group quickly followed his lead "Right." Started Zak at Jackson "We've got burgers, sausages, chicken and steaks – I hope you're not one of those vegetarians."

"Er, no I'm not."

"Good, can't stand them – it's not natural."

Jackson looked at Aaron and softly nudged him, Aaron smiled and nudged back.

The End


End file.
